Blackbird
by Occoffo
Summary: In which Bella Swan is actually an alien called the Doctor, Renee isn't so much a mom, and Edward is probably a possessed corpse. Happens more then you'd think. Doctor!Bella, fem!Doctor, regenerated!Doctor. AU, no pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This seemed like a really good spur of the moment idea. I seem to have a lot of those. And due to my rule of not creating OCs unless they don't interact with main characters seriously, Bella Swan fitted what was needed. Suck. It.

Also, Emilia Clarke is playing this specific Bella. Accent and all trope.

.

Prologue

.

Bella dawdled. She was particularly good at it, too. Renee had never really liked it, always twitchy when Bella lingered and ran her fingers over surfaces with a sort of reminiscent air. Though in a sense it was perfectly reasonable, as Bella usually felt herself becoming nostalgic in museums and landmarks-and if nothing else, Renee's passion for traveling had never really dwindled, even after her messy divorce from Charlie.

Bella'd never been sure of the circumstance, but neither her mother nor father had ever felt the need to share the story. They'd been together, and then they hadn't.

Still, maybe it was because Bella had not chosen her father, or the icky feeling in her tummy that told her she was forgetting something desperately important-but she dawdled in the now almost bare walls of her childhood home.

She had vague, and yet still distinctly fond memories of the place. Bella gently tugged on her oversized hoodie, feeling wistful as her eyes raked over the chipped paint. Her hands found there way to the staircase railing, and then she was thumping up the stairs, her suitcase forgotten by the door as she sprung into her father's room.

He stood by the window, watching her mother pack their split belongings. He didn't turn when she came in, but gave a slight wave over his shoulder as acknowledgement.

Bella's feet moved by her own accord, scuttling over to her mother's forgotten jewelry box. Renee had been rather fond of the object, despite never wearing jewelry herself, and Bella had never known why her mother felt compelled to keep it.

"It was a gift, Bella, dear." she'd say almost sadly. "It would be wrong to throw away such a thoughtful present."

Bella thought to box looked like something someone had decided they hadn't wanted anymore, and wasn't expensive enough originally to be considered an antique, so it'd been passed onto some poor sap.

Still, her fingers found their way inside, wrapping around a pocket watch with similar swirls on it as the box.

It was broken, Bella decided almost instantly, nearly losing interest until Charlie said quietly, "You always did tell her not to forget it."

Bella frowned. "I'm sorry?"

"The watch, it's yours, you know. Renee almost always forgot it existed. The perception filter was a bit too high, I suppose." said Charlie warily.

Uncertainly, Bella turned back to the watch when it seemed like he father wasn't going to say anymore. At a second glance, the watch proved to be much more intriguing, and without any real consent, Bella's fingers had worked there way to the side, clicking it open.

She stood enraptured as memories flooded back to her.

"Charlie," she felt herself say, her mind suddenly racing. She coughed, regeneration energy coming from her mouth.

"Charlie," she demanded, drawing her companions attention. He looked at her unsurely.

"Yeah?"

"Why the bloody hell am I a girl?" the Doctor's voice came out a squeak.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I did make Renee from the future. And British. Sorry.

.

Chapter One

.

The Doctor, the proper, actual Doctor, at least in Charlie's mind-the odd bumbling chap he'd met accidentally on the scene of a rather gruesome crime, was a separate person from the little alien girl who'd turned herself human.

He'd blown into town with Renee, his lovely, vibrant companion. She'd spoken of such wonderful, whimsical things, and Charlie'd been smitten. And then it happened so fast, and the Doctor was gone, and a little girl with wide brown eyes and dark hair stood in front of him in baggy clothes.

She'd babbled for a few minutes, explaining to Renee what needed to happen, and the previously goofy girl a few centuries out of time straightened, morphing into someone completely different. Someone who didn't ask questions.

Charlie had been pretty much forgotten after that, the Doctor morphing into a scared little girl called Bella, and Renee acting as her young mother.

They'd been scared, and between being in a completely different time, and with someone who wasn't even her child calling her mum, Charlie had helped the pair get on their feet.

Renee had been thankful, enough to agree to a date. Then two, and then seven. They got married at a courthouse, and Renee showed him the TARDIS in case something happened to her.

The watch floated around their house, and Renee had a strange habit of leaving it out.

Bella blossomed, speaking of strange mythical creatures that Renee could confirm where real. She drew pictures of red skies and corrected dates in class and events. Her teachers thought her an eccentric little girl, tolerating her quite well.

They'd been happy, Charlie thought. Just him and Bella and Renee.

But things that aren't real don't last long.

"Why am I a girl?" Bella, no, no, this accented, baffled woman wasn't his little girl, the Doctor repeated.

"Renee could never say for sure, you popped up as a little girl." said Charlie.

The Doctor hummed, tugging on the sleeves of her plain white shirt. "Oh, this certainly won't due-Charlie, be a dear and fetch Renee, I do believe she'd like to pop back home for a tiff."

The Doctor grumbled about getting a spare change of clothes, her eyes finally meeting his. Her brow furrowed instantly, a concerned look marring her delicate features.

"When did you get so old?" she demanded.

"It's been 15 years, Bella." he cringed as her human name stumbled from his lips, but the Doctor looked unconcerned with the name, as a wounded expression crossed her face.

"Oh no," said the Doctor. "This is terrible. What happened, fill me in? Where were the-" she waved her hand slapping herself in he face suddenly, regeneration energy spilling from her lips. "Blimey-oh, that's new. Where am I from?"

Charlie shrugged, Renee's head appearing in the room.

"Bella, come on." she said, sounding annoyed.

The Doctor turned, her once soft, warm eyes ancient and cold.

"Renee," she said. His ex-wife's head snapped up. "Fill me in, what's happened with the latent lycanthropy in the Rez kids? Has it activated?"

Renee shook her head, looking torn between heartbroken and overjoyed. "No, though they've all been growing at astronomical rates."

The Doctor made a noise, finally looking down at her clothes before taking her shirt over head. "This will never do when I try and negotiate with the Blutdalak," she said as if it explained everything. "Time Lord blood is especially appealing, it's only reasonable at least one of them would find my scent appealing enough to cause a problem."

Renee scoffed. "I see you've lost none of the bashfulness form before."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, sliding on one of Charlie's old flannel shirts. It was oversized, but she slid a baggy black cardigan over it, and rolled up the sleeves and tucked in the bottom. She must've deemed the jeans acceptable, because she just pulled a pair of sturdy boots on, seemingly materializing the signature sonic out of nowhere (probably Renee), and swinging the pocket watch around before slipping it around her neck and shoving the sonic in her back pocket.

"Gotta fix these ruddy shallow pockets." the Doctor grumbled.

"Right-o, Charlie, Renee, fix your relationship. Can't divorce, I've gotta enroll in school, and you've got to," the Doctor made a random gesture with her hands. "Fix, this."

Renee opened her mouth to speak. "Shut up, just work it out."

Then the alien had swanned off to God knows where, leaving Charlie standing awkwardly with his now ex-wife.

"So," he began warily. "Renee I'm so-"

Renee cut him off, flinging her arms around him, whispering, "I thought I'd never get to go home. Charlie, what am I going to tell my family?"

He stood, his arms hovering around her, and finally, he settled on gently pulling her back. "I think, you should have the Doctor send you 15 years into your future."

The face Renee made said that was totally unacceptable. "I can't do that, I can't just turn up after 15 years."

Charlie paused. "Well, don't."

"I can't-"

"No, I mean, call your mom and tell her you are moving-fabricate a life and call sporadically, updating her. Then, go home feigning divorce or..."

Renee nodded, looking down. "Will... Will you come with me?" she asked.

Charlie's breath hitched. "A-Are you sure?"

She nodded.

He opened his mouth to reply, but was silenced by an explosion outside the house.

.


End file.
